Una paternidad Mutante
by himeko sohma
Summary: Erik tiene cinco hijos y a dejado todo para encargarse de ellos ¿pero que sucederá cuando se encuentre con cierto profesor y sus alumnos? ¿podría animarse a tener el sexto? ¿absolutamente nada? ¿una humillación total? ¿sera el mismo que fue la ultima vez que lucharon? o pasaran otras cosas, buena esa es decisión de Erik
1. explicación

**Esta es la primera vez que escribiré sobre la pareja Charles/Erik así que intentare ir lentamente a ver como evoluciona esto.**

**He leído últimamente mucho sobre esta pareja y muy especialmente me he encariñado con un fanfic de la Dama Arual y comentando con un amigo sobre esto se me ha ocurrido esta historia espero que la disfruten.**

**Advertencia: puede que encuentres serios errores ortográficos y gramaticales dentro (perdón intento corregir esto y aunque no lo crean he mejorado un poquito)**

Después de todos los acontecimientos en días del futuro pasado Erik fue contactado por sus familias, si familias, no es un secreto que nuestro villano favorito tiene cinco hijos o por lo menos tiene cinco hijos cuya existencia conoce; Anya, Peter, Wanda, Lorna y Zala.

Ahora que se encontraba en libertad tenía grandes planes para los mutantes, nada podría detenerlo y de pronto la realidad como con todos le dio una enorme patada en el trasero, la madre de Lorna y Zala cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba había muerto y ambas niñas estaban solas sin que se encargaran de ellas, tuvo que buscarlas en la casa hogar donde algún tarado del gobierno las boto, y a partir de ese instante las tuvo viviendo junto a él, primero pensó que eso no detendría su vida ni sus planes en lo absoluto, grabe error.

La primera cosa que aprendió cuidando a sus hijas de diez y once años fue que tener hijos acaba con todo tu tiempo incluso del que no dispones, la segunda fue que los niños requieren estabilidad y tubo que terminar con sus viajes comprando así una casa sencilla de dos pisos color turquesa (que por cierto escogieron las niñas).

Aun así creía que no todo estaba perdido, podría planificarlo todo desde su casa y podría realizar sus planes mientras estaban en la escuela, y así todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas hasta que un día justo en un momento cuando estaba a punto de derrotar el solo a Charles y compañía recibió una llamada, reconoció el tono especial que tenía para indicar que era de la escuela y ante la cara de estupefacción de todos atendió.

-hola… si soy el padre de Lorna y Zala… entiendo voy para allá enseguida –colgó y con una expresión preocupada se fue sin más, cosa que no pudo pasar desapercibida para nuestro profesor-

Había sido una emergencia, fue el director mismo quien le llamo y aun que no le había dicho exactamente que paso su voz sonaba alterada.

Para resumir Zala descubrió sus poderes y destruyó sin querer (creo…) media escuela y junto con ello ambas chicas resultaron gravemente heridas pues el techo se derrumbó encima, afortunadamente pasaron dos cosas:

1.- nadie se dio cuenta de que ocasiono todo ni quien lo provoco.

2.- Lorna quien ya dominaba su poder pudo proteger a ambas lo suficiente para que no murieran.

Erik por primera vez en su vida sintió la angustia que se siente cuando algo les sucede a tus hijos, esos dos meses en el hospital cuidando de las chicas le abrieron los ojos para saber que ya no se pertenecía a sí mismo, tenía cosas más importantes de las que encargarse, claro que él era Magneto y nunca dejaría de luchar pero por ahora tendría que aplazarlo unos años…

De alguna manera su interior luchaba constantemente y se dividía en dos por un lado se sentía frustrado y por el otro disfrutaba su nuevo rol de padre (cosa que por el momento no admitiría en voz alta), ahora se encontraba preparando el desayuno, suspiro con pesadez y colgó el mantel azul que decía con brillantina: _mejor padre del mundo_. Era claro que esas cosas no eran lo suyo pero su vida ya le pertenecía a esas dos adorables (diabólicas) niñas que le hacían regalos cursis y se metían más en problemas que cualquier otro niño que hubiese conocido.

Coloco el desayuno en la mesa y vio a ambas niñas bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras vistiendo sus uniformes del colegio (del colegio nuevo al que tuvo que cambiarlas…) cuando recibió una llamada de Magda su querida (si como no…) exesposa, para resumir su plática (discusión) de tres horas resulto que ella ya no podía encargarse de Anya, Peter y Wanda, por lo tanto tendría que recibirlos en su casa.

Bien, si no era fácil tener a dos pequeñas niñas a su cargo estaba seguro que mucho menos lo sería tener a tres adolecente en casa, sabía que Wanda no le causaría problemas pero los otros dos eran harina de otro costal… Anya todavía no lo perdonaba por no estar presente en su vida así que era bastante seca, agresiva y en sus ratos buenos indiferente, con Peter tenía un problema un tanto diferente, resulta que el chico quería pasar cada segundo con él y cuando se veían era como si Peter buscara recuperar el tiempo perdido o algo por el estilo, para Erik eso era algo fastidioso…

Y tuvo que soportar ir a la mañana siguiente hasta la casa de su exmujer, se paró en el pórtico y toco el timbre mientras a su lado Lorna y Zala lo jalaban de la ropa para que se fueran porque ellas no querían a sus otros tres hijos.

Magda le abrió la puerta y entro seguido por las dos niñas que seguían jalándolo de la ropa intentando llevarlo hacia fuera… ese día no sería fácil para Erik, Magda saco a los chicos de sus habitaciones junto con sus maletas, Wanda lo recibió con una sonrisa triste, Peter le dio un abrazo bastante efusivo y Anya… bueno ella solo le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras jalaba con fuerza su maleta hacia fuera de la residencia.

Lorna y Zala fueron las primeras en salir pero se les veía molestas tras de ellas venia Erik y juntos veían los otros tres que se despidieron de su madre antes de partir.

Tomaron un taxi y nadie se atrevió a hablar en el camino…

Tuvieron que pasar cuatro meses para que todos se acoplaran y vivieran como una familia medianamente normal, incluso sus hijas más pequeñas y sus hijos mayores aprendieron a llevarse bien y quererse, el problema principal ahora seguía siendo la actitud de Anya hacia el… sin querer Erik se había enamorado de sus hijos y había comenzado a dolerle que Anya se negara a aceptarlo, además era la típica adolecente rebelde que se escapaba de casa para salir sin tener la mínima consideración de avisarle a su padre, si Anya era la razón de sus jaquecas contantes y no entendía como es que su única hija no-mutante pudiera causarle tantos problemas.

Por su lado Anya tenía un pequeño secreto, ella poseía telequinesis y telepatía, claro que nadie en este mundo lo sabía y era una ventaja, y ya que leía constantemente los pensamientos de su padre sabia de ante mano que estaba arrepentido y además que si los quería, pero ella quería que lo demostrara y para ella no era suficiente con haber dejado de lado su casco y sus planes… claro que después Erik logro ganársela por haberla defendido de unos idiotas en un bar (una buena historia que les contare otro día)

Ahora mismo nuestro magnético hombre dormía con tranquilidad después de haber pasado la noche del sábado en vela pues los chicos quisieron que los acompañara a ver una maratón de películas de terror en la televisión, justo al instante Lorna y Zala saltaron encima del haciendo que se levantara con un enorme dolor en el estómago pues justo allí cayeron sacándole de paso todo el aire del cuerpo.

-¡despierta! –Dijeron ambas con emoción- prometiste llevarnos a Grom.

-es muy temprano… -se quejó mientras se levantaba con pesadez de su cama- ¿Quién cumple años?

-yo –dijo Wanda entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa- prometiste que cada que alguien cumpliera años iríamos, además el lugar siempre está lleno, es mejor hacer la fila desde temprano.

-bien… pero hay que desayunar antes de irnos –se levantó para iniciar con su día-

Si su yo del pasado viera en lo que se ha convertido seguro se muere de la vergüenza, aunque si lo piensa bien la familia siempre ha sido algo importante para él, no por nada el asesinato de su madre lo había llevado tan lejos… una vez en la cocina vio que Anya ya tenía todo listo.

-buenos días Papá –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y llevando una sartén con huevos revueltos hacia la mesa-

-buenos días –toma una jarra de jugo en la nevera y lo dejo en la mesa tomando su lugar en la cabeza- ¿y Peter?

-dormido… -en eso el chico se apareció sentándose justo alado de su padre y sirviéndose huevo en el plato- bueno ya no.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron el desayuno, Erik los observo con cuidado y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que resaltaban, primero Anya ella era una adolecente muy guapa con el cabello dorado y ojos violeta, luego Peter cuyo nombre real era Pietro vestía de una forma muy llamativa lo cual pasaba a un lado si veías su cabellera entre blanca y plateada, Wanda era pelirroja pero su cabello no se veía natural pues era de un rojo muy intenso, Lorna tenía el cabello Verde y Zala lo tenía negro azulado, y le paso por la cabeza que tal vez debería tener más hijos para ver que nuevos colores de cabello salían, se rio internamente por aquella broma personal y cuando vio que todos acabaron los hiso a todos tomar sus chaquetas y salieron de la casa.

Tenían una camioneta pero solo la usaban para emergencias ya que conseguir estacionamiento en nueva york era algo muy complicado así que Erik llamo a un taxi y este los llevo hasta la heladería.

En otro lugar…

-profesor nos hemos puesto de acuerdo he iremos a Grom, ¿quiere acompañarnos?

-claro Hank.


	2. Dominique

**En este capítulo les presentare a un personaje de mi invención, pero no se preocupen no está aquí en plan romántico ni con Erik ni con Charles (pero si con alguien mas XD), de echo el solo viene a ayudar porque para que algo pase (según mis planes) hay que darles un empujoncito o una patada XD.**

Era un poco extraño pero hacia bastante calor lo cual era ideal para un helado pero nada agradable ni apreciable estando en pleno noviembre, Dominique lehnsherr era un actor de la misma edad de Erik pero con una apariencia tan joven que se pensaría que era un adolecente.

El chico era muy pálido y delgado pero como poseía una belleza extraordinaria se había hecho famoso en muy poco tiempo en Francia que era su país de origen, bajo sus perfectos ojos verdes esmeralda tenía unas marcadas ojeras que en lugar de perjudicarlo lo hacían ver todavía más interesante y su cabello era tan negro que parecía imposible.

Ese día se encontraba en Nueva York pues lo invitaron a formar parte de una película americana y los productores para ganárselo le ofrecieron una gran fiesta en la ciudad, además como ya había aceptado le harían una sesión de fotos.

Pero… ahora se encontraba solo comiendo un Helado en Grom, se le veía cansado y triste.

Por más fans que tuviera, por más lame botas que se le acercaran simplemente no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de soledad, se arremango la camisa de cuello de tortuga y manga larga que llevaba puesta y vio en su brazo izquierdo aquel tatuaje que le habían impuesto en aquel campo de concentración.

Cuando era tan solo un niño había descubierto sus poderes, los cuales eran principalmente; fuerza sobrehumana, un escudo contra la lectura mental y curación acelerada, cuando le conto de esto a su padre había una visita en su casa y fue un mal momento… el nombre de aquella persona era Dr. Klaus Schmidt (que después conoció como Sebastian Shaw). Las cosas le fueron mal, aquella persona le hiso una oferta a su padre que no pudo rechazar y le vendió a Dominique. No supo de qué forma pero aquel hombre lo hiso pasar a Alemania y allí lo encerró en un campo de concentración donde estaba apartado de todo y se volvió un objeto de experimentación tratando de que sacara sus poderes los cuales se habían inactivado por el contante terror de Dominique.

Allí conoció a una chica llamada Magda, era muy dulce y la tenían como prisionera por ser de una familia gitana, ella era enviada a limpiar el edificio donde tenían encerrado a nuestro pequeño y asustado niño se hicieron amigos y más tarde cuando llevaron a Erik supo que todo estaría bien, pues tanto Magda como Erik lo cuidaron.

Cuando escaparon de todo aquello tuvo que separase de sus amigos y como necesitaba una nueva identidad se llevó consigo el apellido de Erik, regreso a Francia y allí se quedó hasta hace unos días cuando tomo el avión hacia los estados unidos.

La señorita que atendía le entrego su helado el cual era gigantesco (otra peculiaridad: no puede engordar pero eso es por un metabolismo muy acelerado) se giró hacia la salida donde diviso a unas siete personas y dejó caer su helado al suelo.

Por su lado Erik había hecho que el taxi parara en casa de Magda para recogerla, después de todo era madre de la cumpleañera (aquí Wanda y Peter no son gemelos pero se llevan diez meses) como esperaron el local de helados estaba lleno hasta el tope, la fila parecía interminable y de pronto como si nada Lorna y Zala comenzaron a llorar sin control, la gente los dejo pasar por que o se fastidiaron o tuvieron compasión de las pequeñas y entraron, la primera persona en reaccionar fue Magda quien se llevó ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-¿Magda? –pregunto Erik al verla tan alterada y volteo hacia donde veía su exesposa-

-Domi… -dijo nuestro magnético hombre mientras observaba a aquel chico frente a ellos, estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que se vieron- como…

No termino de hablar pues el chico corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, Erik no sabía que pensar hace tanto que no veía a su hermano postizo que incluso lo había borrado de su memoria parcialmente, le correspondió el abrazo y sintió como se le mojaba la camisa por las lágrimas de su aparente joven amigo, Magda se acercó a ellos y Dominique soltó a Erick y se fue directo a los brazos de Magda.

Erik se les quedo mirando fijamente con una sonrisa, se alegraba de que su pequeño Domi (así le dice Erik pues Dominique siempre pareció más pequeño de lo que era) estuviera tan bien.

-papá ¿quién es ese chico? –pregunto Peter y Erik se dio cuenta de que sus hijos habían quedado al margen-

-ven aquí Dominique –el chico pálido se soltó a Magda y fue directo con Erik- chicos él es su tío Dominique.

-¿de qué lado de la familia? –Pregunto no muy convencida Anya-

-de ambos lados –respondió Magda- le pertenece a los dos, ahora basta de preguntas, vamos a pedir los helados –dijo dejando solos a Erik y a Dominique-

-¿Por qué se ha ido tan de repente?

-mis hijos todavía no saben lo del campo de concentración Domi, ¿quieres ir afuera?

-claro… -y antes de que pudiera evitarlo el chico lo había abrazado de lado pegándose como una goma de mascar (eso es otra cosa de Dominique; le fascinan los abrazos y es muy efusivo)-

Salieron del lugar, si había algo que no le gustaba de Dominique era que siempre se le pegaba, pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora, estaban frente al local y la gente lo estaba mirado raro, claro aquello podría mal interpretarse pero entonces vio como el chico tenia fuertes lágrimas en los ojos y lo joven que se veía entonces pensó que la gente solo creía que era hijo suyo y estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Erick diviso una banca en el parque que se encontraba al frente y se lo llevo allí, se sentaron y dejo que el chico llorara (chillara según Erik) contra su pecho y le puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Dominique, deja de llorar no puedo entender nada de lo que me estás diciendo, pareces un niño pequeño.

-no seas cruel conmigo Erik…-dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa- no nos vemos desde hace mucho, no puedes regañarme –dijo con una sonrisa-

-eres un tarado.

-puede que sea así pero de todas formas me quieres ¡dame un beso! –Dijo arrojándose encima de Erik en la banca usando su fuerza-

-no, Domi ya déjame en paz –dijo Erik que aun que sabía era un juego y no lo aria de verdad para que no se enojara empezó a resistir, al final rodaron en la banca y Erik gano una vez más quedando arriba de Domi- es curioso que tu súper fuerza no te sirva para ganarme (claro Erik no sabe que el chiquillo se deja ganar)

-… -el chico parpadeo varias veces y luego comenzó a reír- es verdad, te extrañe hermano de otra madre.

-no puedo decir lo mismo ya que me olvide por mucho tiempo de ti, pero te aseguro que siempre hiciste falta.

-por eso te amo tanto (no mal piensen, es esa clase de amor que se tienen los mejores amigos o los hermanos)

En ese momento desde el parque venían Charles, Hank, Raven y Storm se detuvieron al ver el rostro de Erik sobresaliendo de una banca del parque y escuchar a alguien decir justo debajo de él; _por eso te amo tanto._

Luego vieron como ambos se erguían y pudieron apreciar el rostro perfecto del joven que acompañaba a Erik y Charles le reconoció por un recuerdo que vio sin querer de Erik.

En el cual básicamente estaban él y este joven despidiéndose.

Fue entonces cuando Erik sintió ser observado y volteo hacia ellos.

-Charles viejo amigo es bueno verte de nuevo-le sonrió sincero-

Por otro lado los hijos de Erik se tardaban por que no sabían que sabor de helado escoger.


	3. un día largo parte 1

-Charles, viejo amigo es bueno verte de nuevo…

La última vez que nuestro cerebral Charles vio a Erik fue durante una batalla y de eso ya casi un año, esa última vez y muy a pesar de que Erik ya prácticamente había ganado lo abandono todo tras recibir una llamada y no supo más de él.

Decir que Charles estaba molesto era poco y no tenia idea del por qué… aunque pensándolo más sí que lo sabía, Durante aquel tiempo se había preocupado por el estúpido de magneto pensando en que algo de proporciones casi apocalípticas había sucedido para que se fuera de esa manera y por el tiempo que se esfumo de la faz de la tierra tuvo miedo de que el… incluso se abstuvo de usar el cerebro para buscarlo por el miedo de que… bueno ya no importa porque ahora se hallaba frente a Erik quien se encontraba en una posición un tanto comprometedora con un idiota de ojos color vomito… y lo único que le decía Erik era; "_Charles, viejo amigo es bueno verte de nuevo"_

-…- acerco su silla de ruedas a la banca y le dio un golpe tan fuerte a nuestro magnético hombre en el rostro que este que se calló de la banca dejando libre a Dominique-

-bien supongo que me merezco eso… -dijo Erik tomando por referencia todo lo que ya le debía a su amigo-

-te mereces más que eso Erik… -respondió el otro-

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, ninguno de los acompañantes de Charles quiso intervenir por respeto más que nada… aun que nuestro Dominique estaba hecho de una madera diferente una que había sido comida por termitas y pegada con pegamento, por ello se puso de pie y utilizando una mínima fuerza le dio un golpe a Charles que provoco que este terminara en el suelo y levanto a Erik del suelo sin un solo esfuerzo.

-no se quien rayos eres pero no tienes derecho a tocar lo que es mío (claro Dominique no se dio cuenta de qué forma se lo habían tomado todos menos Erik) –hiso un puño con su mano derecha y estuvo a nada de usar toda su fuerza para volver puré a Charles cuando sintió que era abrazado por detrás y se volvió encontrándose con el rostro de Erik-

-es un amigo mío Domi –dijo con una voz tranquila- no lo mates…

-…- parpadeó un par de veces y bajo su brazo, luego sonrió como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y se enredó al cuello de Erik volviendo su rostro hacia el caído- perdón… no tenía idea –luego se soltó de su amigo y para terminar cargo a un muy sorprendido Charles dejándolo en su silla de ruedas nuevamente-lo siento, que grosero, pero comprende Erik es todo lo que tengo y…

-sí, no importa –acepto sus disculpas Charles por que no tenia de otra, luego por curiosidad quiso adentrarse en la mente del chico mas no pudo y eso todavía lo confundió más-

-Erik-dijo Dominique con un puchero súper adorable- no seas grosero preséntame a tus amigos –Erik suspiro derrotado-

-Charles, Raven, Hank y…

-dime Storm

-Storm, él es Dominique, mi amigo y un mutante con unas habilidades increíbles y como creo pudieron ya observar es súper fuerte.

-¿un amigo? –Pregunto Raven-

-sí, sé que se puede mal interpretar mucho "esto" –dijo apuntando a Domi y a el mismo simultáneamente- pero solo somos amigos, de echo casi hermanos.

-¿y por qué tantos abrazos? –Pregunto Raven viendo cómo es que el joven de ojos verdes se volvía a pegar a Erik-

-no lo sé, creo que uno de sus poderes mutantes es pegarse como chicle –respondió acariciando el cabello de Dominique-

-perdón pero –dijo Hank dirigiéndose completamente a Dominique- ¿eres francés? Lo digo por tu acento.

-si –respondió Dominique- y uno muy orgulloso –Hank sonrió-si quieres coquetearme mejor olvídalo… -Hank retrocedió unos pasos poniéndose totalmente rojo- no te aria caso, soy muy viejo y me gustan las personas de mi edad.

-yo no intentaba…

-mejor no intentes explicarle, cuando algo le entra en la cabeza a Domi no hay nada en el mundo que se lo saque –dijo Erik-

Escucharon pasos acercándose y todos se volvieron observando a tres adolescentes, dos niñas y una mujer.

-Erik que te parece si comemos cerca de aquí, los chicos y yo queremos andar un rato y además así le podremos mostrar a nuestro Dominique la ciudad –dijo Magda ignorando a todos los demás-

-me parece perfecto- se encamino junto con su familia jalando a su casi hermano del brazo- nos veremos otro día –había comenzado a sentirse un tanto incomodo teniendo a Charles y compañía justo frente a él, pero gracias al cielo que Magda intervino-

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan? –pregunto Dominique dirigiéndose directo a Charles, ignorante de que Erik quería deshacerse de los otros mutantes- digo, si son amigos de Erik seria lindo que vinieran.

-seria todo un placer –dijo el profesor antes que alguien replicara-

Este sería un largo día para Erik…


	4. un día largo parte 2

Logan no había podido volver al futuro, recordó perfectamente cuando le habían explicado que aquello sería algo permanente al ir tan atrás en el pasado, y no le molestaba, así podría arreglar las cosas y vaya que si eran muchas… al menos en este nuevo rumbo que había tomado el mundo el amor de su vida no moriría aun que era muy posible que no lo conociera o que si se conocieran no estuvieran juntos.

Sus preciosos ojos verdes llegaron a su mente junto con su bella sonrisa triste.

Se habían conocido en las peores circunstancias imaginables, si huyendo de aquellas maquinas infernales, pero eso no evito que se enamoraran y que durante diez años vivieran tranquilamente, y si los habían alcanzado y atacado muchísimas veces, pero ambos eran inmortales por culpa de sus capacidades mutantes iguales y habían salido bien librados, hasta que descubrieron como enfrentarlos, se adaptaron a ellos y bueno su compañero había muerto desintegrado salvándolo a él.

Recordarlo era muy doloroso para Logan, quien en ese momento se encontraba afuera de un café fumando un cigarrillo, prefería los puros, no le gustaban los simples y pequeños cigarrillos, tampoco lo calmaban, solo lo hacía porque su compañero lo solía hacer y el sabor del cigarrillo era algo común cuando se besaban.

Al mismo tiempo y a unos metros…

Era una simple cafetería, dulcería que al parecer por el enorme cartel en el cristal también servían comidas, Magda eso les había explicado mientras decía que era muy poco conocido y estaba muy cerca.

Todo el grupo seguía a la mujer no-mutante que los guiaba hacia el lugar mencionado.

-¿Qué te parece esto?

-¿de qué hablas Wanda? –Dijo Peter en conversación privada con su hermana-

-de lo obvio, de que padre y ese –dijo apuntando a Charles quien llevaba su silla de ruedas al mismo paso que Erik y Dominique- tienen algo.

-¿un plan o algo por el estilo?

-no seas estúpido Peter, ¿no te das cuenta de cómo se miran? o de como el de la silla a estado fulminando con la mirada a Dominique.

-creo que solo son imaginaciones tuyas, les conozco de antes y créeme que solo son un par de amigos enojados.

-podría apostar toda mi mesada a que es otra cosa…

-¿quieres apostar Wanda?

-bien, quien gane tendrá todo la mesada de otro por un mes entero –se estrecharon la manos haciendo un trato-

Nadie les había prestado atención y no se dieron cuento de aquella apuesta, mas Charles por error termino enterándose pues percibió los pensamientos de ambos.

Charles miro fijamente a Dominique y a Erik, estaba seguro de que había visto a Dominique en otra ocasión, en otra mente además de la de Erik, pero no estaba seguro de donde, y comenzó a recorrer sus propias memorias dando con la respuesta, la mente de Logan…

Si recordaba bien –y por supuesto que era así- ellos no se conocerían hasta dentro de treinta años.

Se sintió mal por el chico, pero se le paso pues habían cambiado su destino y eso también podría significar que no precisamente estuviera con Logan…

Dominique iba pegado al cuerpo Erik en un abrazo muy efusivo mientras este le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros y fue cuando llegaron a la cafetería, allí frente a ellos se encontraba Logan y este dejo caer al piso un cigarrillo, lo pisoteo para apagarlo y se acercó a ellos mirando directo a Dominique que a su vez nuestro chico de ojos esmeralda no lo notaba porque se encontraba ocupado pidiéndole a Erik que le comprara una taza de chocolate.

-quiero chocolate –dijo Dominique haciendo un puchero-

-ya estas grande Dominique-contesto Erik con una sonrisa burlona- te comprare un café y se acabó.

-profesor, Erik, que gusto encontrarlos –dijo Logan llamando su atención- Raven, Hank, también es bueno verlos…

La verdad es que no, esos dos idiotas siempre lo hacían enfadar, les tenía cariño, un poco más por Raven pero tenía muy claras sus razones del porqué.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, ya que tenía frente así al chico que no lo dejaba dormir desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

-¿es un amigo tuyo Erik? –Pregunto con una sonrisa tierna Dominique-

-algo como eso, ¿Por qué no te vas con los demás? –Dijo mientras veía como Magda y los chicos ya estaban sentados en una mesa larga dentro del local-

-bien –soltó el brazo de Erik pero tomo el de Hank- pero este se viene conmigo –lo arrastro hasta adentro y se sentaron juntos-

-es adorable, pero creo que deberías ponerle una correa –dijo Raven divertida- entrare con ellos –se despidió y se sentó al otro lado de Dominique-

Vamos con Dominique que se salió con la suya y Magda le pidió un chocolate.

-dime tío Dominique, ¿Qué edad tienes? -Pregunto Anya-

-soy tres años mayor que Erik –respondió antes de tomarse de un solo trago el chocolate para que su amigo no lo viera-

Todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta, bueno todos menos Magda que ya se sabía la historia de principio a fin.

-debo suponer que una de tus habilidades mutantes te permite verte así de joven –dijo Raven-

-sí, mis células dejaron de envejecer hace mucho y estoy infinitamente detenido en esta apariencia, no me quejo, por lo menos puedo seguir subiéndome a las atracciones para niños y nadie me mira raro.

-por lo visto también eres un adolecente mental –dijo Hank-

-te equivocas, una cosa es mi personalidad y otra es mi madures mental, tengo la edad que tengo, pero soy como quiero –dijo Domi guiñándole un ojo a Hank-

-Tío Dominique –dijo Wanda- ¿me ayudas a escoger un pastelillo?

-claro –dijo el chico de ojos verdes y siguió a Wanda hasta un mostrador de cristal un poco alejado de los demás- ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

-hice una apuesta con Peter y no estoy dispuesta a perder.

-bien, te ayudo pero requiero que me cuentes de que se trata y que necesitas exactamente de mí.

-veras…


End file.
